In Pieces
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Destiny wants to be a diva but her dad won't let her what happens when she goes behind his back. Also one child in the family doesn't fit in he rebels but it just brings the family closer. R&R Sequal to If Love Doesn't Kill You. Complete
1. Default Chapter

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned 

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire

We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall

We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all

They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire. Standing outside the fire-Garth Brooks

Ok just so you don't get confused I'm going to list all the kids and their ages so you will know who I'm talking about when they are mentioned.

Destiny-16

Deacon-16

Brooklyn-13

Zachary-12

Adrianna-10

Keith-10

Blade-10

David-1

Destiny's Pov

"Ow Deacon you asshole that hurt" I said holding my side. He had just hip checked me.

"You wanted me to train you and so I am" he said coldly.

"Yeah well I remember you wanting my help to get enough courage to ask Marissa Baker out" I teased. For being 16 years old Deacon was really easy to embarrass. He was really quiet and shy which I could never figure out because of who our dad is and what family we belong to but for some strange reason he was.

"Why the fuck did I ever agree to help you because you are just an immature bitch" he said

"Yeah and you're a rude bastard" I said as I slapped him across the face. He looked as shocked as I felt I had never slapped him before.

"Deacon I'm so sorry" I tried to apologize.

"Please just get away from me right now" he said trying to keep his temper under control.

I walked away from him. As I walked away from him I could hear him breathing very hardly I knew he was trying to keep himself from killing me. We were fine up until a couple of years ago he just started becoming a jerk to everyone. I think it was about the time he messed up his right arm in a football accident. He never wanted to be a wrestler we wanted to play professional football but that would never happen again so he took my father up on his offer to train him. I heard him get into his car and take off. I walked into the kitchen my mother was frosting a cake.

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah sure go ahead" she said turning around. It was amazing the way she looked for being 40 years old sometimes when we went to the mall people asked if she was my sister and I never told them the truth because I knew she felt good when people thought she was my sister.

"How do you know when something is worth fighting for?" I asked

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Like say you really want something but people don't agree with it, how do you know if it is even worth the trouble" I explained.

"If it's something you love then it is always worth fighting for" she said.

"How do you know if you love something?" I asked

"Can you picture your life without it?" she asked

"No" I replied

"That's how you know" she said

"Thanks mom I feel a lot better now" I said

"Your welcome sweetie" she said

It killed me not being able to tell her what the advice was for but I wanted to prove to everybody that I'm not some weak little girl and that I can be just as good as my brothers. My last name is Orton just like them and if I want to be a diva then I can. I looked down at my body I thank god for good genes. I am really tall and well built plus I have to say I have a nice chest which I think might be the reason I am really popular. I walked into the living room David was watching a movie.

"Hey Davie what are you watching?" I asked my youngest brother. David was very smart for only being a year old, sometimes I think he knows more than the rest of this family does. He doesn't talk much but he lets you know how he feels with his expressions. I sat down on the couch and he came over and sat next to me. His dark chocolate eyes were fixed as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"Boo boo" he said as he came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah I do have a boo boo Deacon is mad at me" I told him.

He gave me a look as if to say when isn't Deacon mad at you.

"I don't understand it we used to be so close and now we can barely be in the same room" I said. David came over and sat in my lap and we just sat there watching the movie. He was trying to make up for the brother I felt I had lost. Being in a big family had its advantages this being one of them if you're in trouble there is always someone to talk to but then again one of those people are usually the reason you are in trouble. But if I had the chance I don't think I'd change a thing about my family except for the fact that my dad is totally close minded about me being a diva. But I'm going to prove to him that I can do anything my brother can.


	2. The old man out aka falling from grace

The night I called him out.  
He said, "Son it's gonna hurt me more than it hurts you"  
But somehow I couldn't help but have my doubts  
'Cause I'd seen my old brothers crawl back in the house  
Each time they called the old man out.  
Fist to fist and eye to eye  
Standin' toe to toe  
He would've let me walk away  
But I just would not let it go  
Years of my frustration   
Had let me to this night  
Now he'll pay for all the times that he's been right.  
It was over in a minute  
That's when I realized  
The blood came from my mouth and nose  
But the tears came from his eyes  
And in memory of that fateful night  
I know the greatest pain was his  
And I just pray some day I'm half the man he is. The night I called the old man out -Garth Brooks

Randy's Pov

I heard the front door slam shut. Deacon walked past the dining room to go to his room.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"Why do you care" he retorted

"Deacon I asked you a question?" I said in a stern tone

"Fuck off" he said

"Deacon Kristopher" Alex said

"Outside now" I commanded

He looked at me for a minute and then walked outside

"Randy please don't" Alex begged me

"I'm tired of his attitude" I said and then I went outside

Deacon was standing there looking ready to fight.

"You can try and hit me but I would regret it if I were you because if you hit me I'm going to hit you harder" I said.

He put his hands down.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"I want to know what the hell is bothering you" I replied

"You wouldn't understand" he said

"So make me" I said

"Nobody understands" he said

"That is because you won't let us" I said

He got mad again and took a swing at me but I moved away and pushed him against the house. He had a cut on his lip but nothing major. Then he did something I hadn't seen him do in a long time he collapsed to the ground and started to cry. I has tears in my eyes too I had promised myself that I would never hit my children. I went and hugged him and we just sat there he cried on my shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what is the matter now?" I asked

"I don't know how" he replied

"Well your gonna have to figure it out because it eating you up inside" I said

"I wanna got to bed" he told me.

I let go of him and let him go inside. I just stood there thinking Alex cam out and put her arms around my waist.

"When did we turn from the heroes to the bad guys?" I asked her.

"Deacon loves you something is bothering him right now" she said

"He won't even talk about it" I said

"He needs to figure out how to say it that's all" she said

"He swung at me and I pushed him into the side of the house" I said. She cringed when I told her that.

"I'm the worst father in the world"

"No you're not you did what you thought was right and although I don't agree with the fact that you pushed our son into the side of the house you got the message across to him" she said.

"He has changed so much he used to be such a happy kid" I said

"Maybe he needs some time away" she suggested

"He could spend a little while at John's house" I said

"I think that he might like that plus maybe he can talk to John" she said

"Maybe" I replied.

Destiny's Pov

I had heard everything my parents had said and now it was my turn to find out what is wrong with Deacon. I walked into his room he was lying on his bed.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want to know what is the matter with you" I replied

"Go away" he yelled.

"Not until we talk" I said

"Well then you are going to be standing there for a while because I ain't talking" he said

'What the fuck Deacon so you can't play football anymore get a new dream" I yelled at him

"You know nothing about it" he said

"The hell I don't I have to live with you everyday and I see how you push everyone away" I said "they're sending you away for a while"

"Good maybe I'll be better after I get out of this hell hole is that what they think?" he asked

"I don't know maybe" I said

"It isn't going to help because I'm going to have to come back" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to be a member of this family, I hate mom and dad, I hate this house and most of all I hate you" he said getting up and pushing me out of the room.

I stood there shocked at what he had just told me. Was he really that unhappy and if he was what was he able of doing because of it. At this time I cried for my lost brother I just hope he would find his way home. As my grandfather would say that boy has fallen from grace. I just hope he can find his way back.


	3. A new recruit

Destiny's Pov

When I woke up the next morning Deacon was already gone maybe mom was right spending some time at Uncle John's might help Deacon out. Plus he gets to hang out with Connor and Joey. Connor is 12 and Joey is 7 they are good kids but sometimes they can get on your nerves.

After breakfast I decided to take a drive and see how my grandparents were. I got out of the car and they were both sitting on the porch.

"Well look what the cat dragged in Elaine if it isn't our oldest granddaughter she must want something" Grandpa said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Because the time one of you kids come to visit us without your parents is when you want something" he replied

"Grandpa I am hurt that you would say such a thing" I said mocking sadness.

"Yep she definitely wants something" Grandma said

"Ok but listen to me before you yell ok" I said.

They looked at each other before my grandfather gave me the signal to proceed.

"Ok the Orton family is one of the only wrestling families left in the WWE besides the McMahons of course but even them you don't really see anymore and I want to be apart of that wrestling is in my blood just like everyone of my brothers and I want a chance to prove to everybody that I am just as good as my brothers but all I need is someone to train me" I explained

"Let me guess your father doesn't know about this" Grandpa said

"That would be correct" I answered

"Why in the hell would you want to be a wrestler?" he asked

"I could ask you or my father the same question" I retorted. "Besides my father is gonna retire soon and it's either me or Deacon who is gonna carry on the family name and the way he has been going lately I doubt hell want to have any part of this family so that leaves only me. Unless you want to wait for Zach,Blade,Keith or even David to be old enough and trained correctly but that will be years and people might not remember who we are plus Stu Hart has a granddaughter who is a 3rd generation wrestler why can't Bob Orton Jr have one who is a 4th generation."

"She has a point Bob" Grandma said

"I know she does but I'm thinkin bout what her father is going to do to me if I train her" he replied

"He'll be mad for a while but once he sees how serious I am and how happy it makes me then I'm sure he'll get over it" I said

"Yeah but in the meantime he could stop speakin to me" Grandpa said

"But if it make you favorite granddaughter happy then isn't it worth it?" I asked

"What does Brooklyn have to do with this" he joked.

"That was so mean I don't even know where to begin" I said.

Meanwhile my grandfather seemed to think his joke was really funny because he was the only one who was laughing.

"I suppose I could always get someone else to train me like Uncle John or Uncle Mark" I said. I had him exactly where I wanted him now I just had to wait.

"No member of this family will be trained by some first generation screw up if ya want to learn I'll teach ya what I know but if your dad asks this was all your idea and I had no idea that he didn't know about it" he said

"Grandpa you are the best" I said hugging him. But then I had to leave because I promised my mother I'd keep an eye on the triplets and Davie so her and dad could go out.

Bob's Pov

"What do you think about this Elaine?" I asked

"I think Randy is going to murder you but I think you just made your granddaughter very happy" she replied.

"The Randy part is what worries me" I said

"Can you really blame her she has grown up in "The Business" all her life of course she is going to want to be apart of it, Randy is just too stubborn to see it" she said

"I guess you're right" I said

A/N: I got a review and I'd like to answer the questions that were asked. Randy Orton is Destiny's father and his wife is an OC.


	4. Telling daddy

"Destiny sweetie were did you get those bruises on your arm?" my mother asked.

"Nowhere" I said throwing on a long sleeve shirt

"Are you sick or something maybe we should take you to the doctors" she said

"Mom I'm ok" I assured her

"Then where are you getting all those bruises and don't tell me nowhere because bruises just don't appear" she said

"Ok grandpa has been training me to become a diva" I admitted

"He is what!" she yelled "I know none of this because you know who your father is going to blame for this right"

"So don't tell him" I said

"That would be lying which is the one thing I cannot do to your father because he knows me so well" she said

"Yeah well right now dad is being a hypocritical jerk he wants his sons to be just like him but what about me mom don't I deserve to be able to do what I want" I yelled

"Truth be told i don't want anyone of you kids to go into that business you could be so much more like a doctor but if that is what you want to do then you have my blessing" she said.

"Really!" I exclaimed excitedly and ran to hug her.

"Plus your grandfather is a man he can't teach you what I can" she said

"Mom you are the best" I said

"Yeah I know but it's nice to hear" she said

"So how are we going to tell daddy?" I asked

"Tell me what?" he asked walking into the room.

"Randy honey our daughter wants to become a diva and has enlisted the help of your father to train her because you won't" Mom explained.

I closed my eyes and waited for the whole state of Missouri to explode but to my surprise when my father spoke next he was very calm.

"Destiny we have been over this the WWE is a man's company and I will not have my daughter degraded like that" he said

"What about mom she was a diva and still does matches sometimes" I pointed out

"Well your mother i have no control of but you are my daughter and you will go to collage and get a job were you won't be running around in bikinis all day long" he said

"Hello are you forgetting that I'm a diva" Mom asked

"Yeah but I don't want to see my daughter modeling swimsuits on national tv" he said

"Like it or not dad I'm the only kid you have that is willing to keep the family name alive everyone else is too young and Deacon hates everyone in this family so looks like it's just me" I said

"Then the family legacy dies with me because there is no way in hell you are becoming a diva and I will be calling my father and letting him know that there will be no more training" he yelled.

"I hate you daddy" I screamed before running out of the house.

Alex's Pov

Why do you encourage her?" Randy asked

"Because she is right" I said

"So you want her to become a pinup on some guys wall" he retorted

"I don't want her to do it anymore than I want Deacon,Zachary,Keith,Blade,or David to do it but if that is what they want then I am happy for them" I said

"It's not the same" he said

"Randy in all the time I've known you I never thought of you as a chauvinist but you are proving me wrong" i said "let me ask you something do you love her any less than you love the boys?"

"Of course not but she is better than that she is better than us, I'll be damned if I worked hard all those years to have my daughter turn out just like me" he said

"What is so wrong with being like you?" I asked

"She is just better than that" he replied

"She is going to make her own decisions even if we don't like them it's her life and she wants to be like her hero which is you plus it's her heritage too you can't deny her of the legacy she is so much apart of" I said

"I still don't like it" he said

"I never said you had to like it you just have to agree with it plus with all of her family training her she can't go wrong she can take being a diva to a new level not just a sex object but a natural athlete"


	5. Landon

A/N: I do not own Travis Barker but I do love the band Blink 182 and I love his tv show Meet The Barkers so I added him into my story.

Destiny's Pov

I drove to my boyfriend Landon's house. Landon Barker was a lot like me a child of famous parents who was forced to grow up in the seclusion of a small town in Missouri that was smack dab in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey baby" he said as I walked up. He had no shirt on so you could see how good his body looked. He had cut his hair so the mohawk he once had was now gone he looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"I had a fight with my dad" I answered

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" he said

"I just want him to except what I want to do with my life" I said as a few tears slide down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's gonna be ok he'll come around trust me" He said.

I smiled because I knew he was right my father wasn't a tyrant he would come around in his own time.

"Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself" I said

He just laughed and picked me up and sat me on the hood of my car. I leaned forward to kiss him and we had a make out session for about 10 minutes before his dad came out.

"Hey Destiny nice to see you taking away my son's innocence" he joked.

I pulled away from Landon and blushed.

"Hi Mr. Barker" I said

"Ok I'm going back into the house but remember don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said

"Dad there is nothing you wouldn't do" he said

"True but remember you are 18 and her dad would kill you" he said

"No he wouldn't he'd have my brothers do it" I replied

"I think it's worth the risk" he said before starting to kiss me again.

It lasted for a little while and then he convinced me to go home. I told him he was right and then I returned home where my dad was waiting for me with the rest of the family and when I say the rest of the family I mean it.

"Welcome back we have made a decision we will all train you" dad said

"You mean it?" I asked

"Yeah baby girl I do" he said

Later that night it was me and mom and my grandmother we were doing the dishes.

"So Des I'm guessing you were with Landon" my mother said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Darlin look at your neck" grandma said

Sure enough I had a hickey.

"Oh my god how did dad not notice that!" I exclaimed

"He's a man as long as you don't bring attention to it you should be fine" mom said

"Hey dad Destiny has a hickey" Zach yelled from the kitchen doorway.

"Zach I'm going to kill you" I said running after him.

I was about to catch him when I heard dad use my full name which usually meant trouble.

"Do I even want to know how you got a hickey?" he asked

"Dad it's obvious how she got a hickey" Keith pointed out.

"All kids go to your rooms right now" he commanded

I tried to leave but he stopped me.

"Destiny I know I can't stop you from seeing Landon but don't you think you are a little too young to be doing what you are doing?" he asked

"Dad all we do is kiss nothing further I'm not ready and he respects that" I said

"As long as you continue to think like that until you are 40 then were ok" he said with a smile.

"Dad" I said rolling my eyes.

"Randy knock it off"my mother said

"Yeah let the girl have some fun she has a secure head on her shoulders so you are fine" Grandpa said.

"He's right Randy Destiny isn't the child you have to worry about" Grandma said

Then they sent me out of the room I thought about Deacon all the time I hadn't seen him in about 2 weeks I hope he was ok with Uncle John and Aunt Ashley.


	6. Deacon

Deacon's Pov

Staying with Uncle John and Aunt Ashley has been really good for me. I really don't know what is wrong with me but I feel like just another person in a crowd even in my whole family. Before when I was playing football they went to every game but now I'm just another useless kid sponging off of my parents. Now I'm lost and I don't know if I'll ever be able to find myself again. I've been addicted to pain killers for months now and nobody seems to notice or care. I've been clean for about 2 weeks since I've been here and I've met a girl who I think I might be in love with. If my father were here he'd tell me i wasn't in love but look at him he says that he has known the he loved my mother since he was 10.

"Deacon sweetie" Ashley said. With that I was pulled out of my thoughts back into the real world which I so desperately want to leave behind.

"Yeah" I said turning to face her. I had been staring out the window.

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready" she said with a smile. My aunt always had a smile on her face it was like nothing could be wrong in the world. It calmed me it made me think maybe things weren't all bad.

"Thanks I'll be out in a minute" I replied.

Things were a little hectic around here because next week my aunt and uncle were going to get their newest son Cage Anthony Cena. You see after Connor their oldest son was born Ashley found out she couldn't have anymore children so they went the adoption route and that is how they got Joey. I went out to have dinner Uncle John is on the road so it was just the four of us.

"Deacon after dinner wanna play a video game?" Connor asked

"Sure little man" I said

"Deacon are you feeling ok you look a little flush?" Ashley asked feeling my forehead.

"You are running a fever" she said

"I'm ok" I replied

"You are shaking" she said

Then I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Ashley came in and rubbed my back.

"What is wrong?" she asked

"Sarah" was all I said before I blacked out.


	7. Blurry

Author's Pov

Ashley called an ambulance and they rushed Deacon to Mass General. The first thing Ashley did when she got to the hospital was call Alex and Randy. They were on the next plane to Boston.

Ashley's Pov

"Mrs Cena" a doctor said

"Yeah that's me" I replied

"You brought a young boy by the name of Deacon in correct?" he asked

"Yes I did his mother is my best friend and he was staying with us and he just got so sick all of a sudden" I explained

"I'm afraid his sickness didn't just come on he is going through a withdrawal" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We found traces of Methadone in his system" he said "he has an addiction but it looks like he stopped taking the drug and now his system is craving it" the doctor said.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked

"Yes but he is in for a tough ride" he replied

"Thank you doctor" I said.

He walked away and i sat back down. My cell phone started ringing it was John so I answered it.

"Hey baby" I said

"I called and Alex's mother said you had to rush Deacon to the hospital" he said in a worried tone.

"John did you know that Deacon was addicted to Methadone?" I asked

"No" he answered

"He is going through withdrawals that's why he is here right now" I told him

"Did they say when he stopped taking them?" he asked

"No and I didn't ask" I said

"When Randy and I are through with this boy he ain't gonna be able to sit for a year" John stated

"John I think there is more to this drug use thing than we know do you have any idea who Sarah is?" I asked

"No why?" he asked

"Because before he blacked out he said the name Sarah" I replied

"Maybe she is his girl" he said

"Maybe" I said "I'd hate to be Alex when she finds out her baby boy is addicted to painkillers"

"I'd hate to be Deacon when Randy gets a hold of him" John said.


	8. An old friend

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?-Evanescence Tourniquet

Deacon's Pov (subconscious)

Man am I dead. Please don't let me be I realize now I have so much to live for. I want to graduate and get married and have children. Sara, I need to see Sara. She is the reason for all this I tried to impress her but all I did was push her away the one person who truly understands me.

"You know you really suck as a names sake" I heard someone say

I looked around to see a man standing before me.

"Oh god I know who you are and I don't wanna be dead" I said

"Relax you're not dead I just thought I'd come and beat the shit out of you" he said

"Go ahead it can't be much worse then what I'm going to get when I wake up" I retorted

"You know for a kid you are a smart ass but I shouldn't say that about all kids just you, now do you want to tell me what is the matter with you" he said

"It hurts" I answered

'What hurts?" he asked

"Life" I said

"Well let me tell you it doesn't get any better in death because you miss everyone you love" he said

"So it never gets any easier?" I asked

"I didn't say that look at me I died in a car accident and my fiancée married my best friend" he said

"Wait you were engaged to my mom?" I asked

"Yeah she never told you that" he said

"No but that explains my youngest brother Davey" I said to myself

"You wanna know something I would have killed for a big family like yours but it was just me and my sister but we were really close" he said

"So what are you telling me I should be nice to Destiny?" I asked

"If you die how do you think Destiny is going to feel?" he asked bluntly "I could tell you how my sister felt she was devastated"

"Me and Destiny don't get along" I said

"You don't get along with anybody" he said

"That isn't true" I defended

"So enlighten me your parents sent you away because you were causing your whole family misery and your mother prays to me every night to try to find a way to help you so here I am" he said "she was so depressed after Adam but then you and your sister entered her life"

"You think I don't know that" I spat

"No I think you know it you just don't care" he replied

"Why should I care they don't?" I asked

"Deacon look down" he told me.

I saw myself lying in a bed and my mother was holding my hand. My father was standing behind her and there were tears in his eyes.

"He feels like he failed you, maybe if he was around more he could have helped you" Dave said

"It isn't his fault" I said

"Don't tell me tell him" he said

"Thank you Dave I know now that they do love me" I said

"Oh and before I go don't worry about that thing with Sara I see something big happening from that but in the end everything is going to turn out ok" he said

"How can I ever thank you?" I asked

"Two things don't make your mother cry anymore and be a good kid" he said

"I'll try" I told him

"I know you will and the crack about you being a sucky namesake that was a lie" he said

"Wait how am I your namesake what about David?" I asked

"Ask your mother she'll explain and if you could tell her that I love her"

"I will" and then he was gone. Then I woke up.

"Momma" I said

"I'm right here baby all you have to do it open your eyes" she replied

I opened them and she smiled and at that moment I knew things would get better I just had to know that my family loved me and that is bigger than any drug dependency.


	9. Sarah

Deacon's Pov

The annual WWE family barbecue usually I dread going but it should be fun. Destiny is bringing Landon it is still kind of weird that my sister is dating. I guess I had been too caught up with myself to really think about it. I spent 3 months is a drug rehab center and I would like to say that I am 100 but an addict can never really say that because you could always have that one bad day and it's all over. Anyways Sarah is going to be at this event. Ok I will explain who Sarah is and why she is so important. Sarah is Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie's daughter and she was my first girlfriend but after my football incident I pushed her away and now I'm hoping to get her back. (A/N: the reason Ashley didn't know who Deacon was referring to when he said Sarah is because she didn't know that he meant that Sarah or that they had gone out).

"Mommy are we almost there?" Adriana asked

"Yes honey we will be there in like 5 minutes" she answered

"Yeah don't worry Riana" I said. I was driving my GTO with my mother Adriana and Blade and dad had the rest of the kids except for Destiny and Landon they were in her car.

"Deacon I have to say you clean up well" my mother said with a laugh. She was looking at how I was dressed. I had on a white button up shirt and paints and a tie. Plus I had recently got my hair cut and I had it nicely gelled. (An picture Randy with lighter hair and green eyes)

"Thanks" I said

"So what is with this sudden care about what you are wearing?" she asked

"What do you mean" I countered

"Well this is just recent the old you wore all black and wanted to get his lip pierced now you look a lot like your father" she said

"What is wrong with looking like dad?" I asked

"Well about 6 months ago you would have rather be set on fire than even speak to your dad" she said

"Mom that is in the past let's leave it there" I said

"Don't listen to her Deacon you are better now" Adriana said

"Thank you baby girl" I said

"Yeah man she has a point you are a lot more mellow plus we can tolerate being around you now" Blade agreed.

"Ok kids leave your brother alone about what he was like before" Mom said. Which I was greatful for my sickness wasn't one of my favorite topics to discuss.

"I already made sure everybody doesn't ask you about it" she said to me

"I don't care if they ask I just don't want everyone being weird about it" I said

"They won't" she said

"Hey Deacon you know who is going to be there Sarah" Adriana said in a sing song voice

"Riana you are supposed to be on my side" I said

"Whoops sorry" she said

Then we pulled into the parking lot of Titan Towers the thing was in a field in the back of the building so we walked.

"Hi Deacon" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and I was in awe at how beautiful she looked. I swallowed a few time to try to take away the nervousness.

"Hi Sarah"

Ok cliffhanger and I'm sorry but I have to go to a party. But what is going to happen. Will Sarah take Deacon back? Will people mention his problem? Will I ever stop rambling? Find out next time.


	10. Too young for heartbreak

Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and the ends were curled. She looked so beautiful. Plus she had grown up in all the right places since the last time I saw her. What can I sat I'm my father's son.

"Hi Sarah" Adriana said sweetly

"Hey Riana it's been a while you've gotten big" she said

"Thank you" Adriana replied.

"So whose here?" I asked her.

"The usual Declan and Narissa are at it again" she said

"Why don't they just admit they like each other and save the rest of us the aggravation" I said. Sarah seemed to be taken back by my sudden hostile attitude.

"So how have you been?" she asked

"You mean since I was let out of rehab or in general?" I asked

"Both" she replied

"I've been good I'm better now" I answered

"That's good to hear" she said

I could tell she was keeping something from me. The way she wouldn't look me directly in the eyes set me off.

"I'm kinda seeing someone he's here today" She said looking at her shoes.

Inside I was crushed but being my mother's son I was also a pretty good actor. I put on my most convincing smile before I said my next sentence.

"Why would you be afraid to tell me that I'm happy for you" I said lying through my teeth wasn't usually something I liked to do but I felt I had to.

"I know this is awkward but you are still one of my closest friends so it is important to me that you are ok with this" she said. I felt like she had stuck a knife into my heart and twisted it. Then he came up to her and put his arm around her shoulders I could feel the rage building up but of course I was not about to embarrass myself and my family. But looking at him I could tell he wasn't her type trust me I know what her type is she needed someone to spoil her in every way imaginable which I was more than happy to do.

"Josh this is my friend Deacon" she said "Deacon this is my boyfriend Josh"

"Hi nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand

Destiny and Landon had just pulled up so I excused myself to go talk to my sister.

"Hey Destiny can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked when I walked up to themselves

"Sure" she said "are you going to be ok?" she asked Landon

"Yeah I'll be fine I'll make my buddy Keith introduce me to people" he replied

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked

"Ok you know how I ended things with Sarah right?" I asked

"Yeah that was when you started being a jerk what about it" she replied

"Well I was a real dick to her and I pushed her away because I felt sorry for myself and now I was hoping to get her back but she has a boyfriend and now I feel like someone has stabbed me with a knife in the heart" I explained

"Do you love her?" she asked

"Yeah I do" I replied

"Then tell her because the worst thing you can do is not tell her because she just might feel the same way" Destiny said

"But what about if she doesn't?" I asked

"Well at least she will know how you feel" she said

"Thanks sis" I said

"Don't mention it" she replied giving me a hug "and Deacon I'm really glad you are better"

I smiled maybe I was wrong about Destiny. I went through the motions of trying to have fun but the whole time all I could think about was what to say to Sarah. Finally towards the end of the picnic I got enough courage to ask if we could talk in private. Luckily I enlisted Landon's help to keep Josh busy. We walked a little until we were standing by this stream.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" she asked

"I never got to apologize for being such a jerk to you in the past but I am truly sorry I just felt like I was useless and that I didn't deserve you so I figured that if I distanced myself from you it would hurt less but it actually hurt more so that is why I started taking the pills to help ease the pain I know it sounds lame but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly and listen to me I'm rambling so what I really wanted to say is that I love you" I said

"What did you just say?" she asked

"I said I love you" I answered

"Deacon I have a boyfriend you shouldn't be saying that" she said

"I know but you were the only thing that got me through rehab or when I was in the coma for a day and a half all I could think was please let me live so I could see Sarah one more time" I said

"Deacon I honestly don't know what to say but it's too late you broke my heart and it took me a long time to heal but now I'm with Josh" she said

"Ok do you love him or are you just using him so your heart doesn't get broken again?" I asked.

"Deacon to tell you the truth I don;t even know if I know what love is anymore I thought I did but then you hurt me, I care a great deal for Josh but I don't think I could ever love him a part of me still loves you but I know it could never work out" she said

"Because you are afraid you know you love me and you won't do anything about it but think this could be the greatest thing that could ever happen to either one of us" I said "all you have to do is give it a chance"

"Deacon I can't" she turned the other way and started walking back she never saw the tears in my eyes and I never saw hers.


	11. Speed

I'm tired of spinning my wheels

I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal

I need to get there pretty quick

Hey mister what you got out on that lot you can sell me in a pinch

Maybe one of them souped up muscle cars

The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are

Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats

All that really concerns me is

Speed

How fast will it go

Can it get me

Over her quickly

Zero to sixty

Can it outrun her memory

Yeah, what I really need

Is an open road

And a whole lot of speed .Speed- Montgomery Gentry

I got into my car and drove off down the road but the tears were too much they were making it hard to see so I had to pull over. I got out of the car and just stood there for a minute before I collapsed to the ground now I'm sitting propped up against the car with my head resting against my legs.

"You know the old you would never have let me see him cry" Sarah said

"What are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to hide the fact that I was crying.

"I saw you take off and figured you couldn't get that far because you were upset" she told him

"That still doesn't tell me what you are doing here" I said

"You were right I was afraid,Josh he was just a safety when you told me you loved me I got scared I was afraid to trust you again but now I don't know" she said sitting next to me.

"Let's go somewhere my parents have a summer house in New Hampshire let's just go up there for a couple of days" I suggested

"I don't think our parents would like that" she said

"The one thing I've learned from all of the shit I put myself through is that you are only alive for so long so enjoy it while you can so what do you say" I said extending my hand.

She took it and we both got into my car it took us 3 hours to get to the house. Just as we were getting there the sun was setting and it was reflecting off the lake.

"It's so beautiful up here" she said

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you" I said ans smiled when she blushed. I got into the house when my cellphone started to ring.

"Hello" I said

"Deacon Kristopher where the hell are you?" my mother asked in a very annoyed tone

"New Hampshire" I answered

"Why are you in New Hampshire?" she asked

"I decided on a little get away for a few days" I said "but don't worry Sarah is here with me"

"Randy would you like to know that your 16 year old son is staying at our summer home with his ex-girlfriend" I heard her say to my father. If I knew my dad like I did he would look all pissed on the outside but in his head he would be thinking way to go son.

"Mom you're cutting in and out I can barely hear you" I said and then the call ended.

"What did your mother say?" Sarah asked

"She wasn't happy" I replied

"You do realize that my father is going to kill you right" she commented

"Yeah" I replied. I cringed at the thought of having to deal with both of our parents.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked

"Let's watch a movie and then I'll go to the store and get some food" I said

"Ok" she said as she went over to look at our DVD collection.

"Oh my God you have the entire One Tree Hill collection!" she exclaimed

"Yeah my mom loves that show" I said

"I love it too when ever I got depressed about us I would put on the song When the stars go blue and it would make me feel better" she said

"You know what I think we might have the OTH soundtrack" I said. Sure enough we did so I put it on. The sweet sound of a guitar started and then I took Sarah's hand and we danced.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' through the underground_

_Dancin' little marionette_

_Are you happy now?_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue_

_In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_The stars go blue, stars go blue_

When the song ended we stood there looking at each other in the eyes. I lowered my head and gently kissed her. But then she did something that surprised me she deepened the kiss . Instinctively I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Ok I'm ending here because I'm still trying to get comfortable with my whole x-rated writing but I'll let you guys use your imagination for this one. The song When the stars go blue is by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz just in case you wanted to know.


	12. Sibling bonding

A/N: Ok guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I lost my inspiration but I met Randy Orton yesterday April 30th. He is so hot and he shaved his head just thought I'd share that little bit of information.

Sitting in my room looking out the window isn't very fun but after the tongue lashing I got from both mine and Sarah's parents the quiet was better. I think that my dad and Jackie, Sarah's mom were the people who were less pissed off then the other two. I don't think they would like me very much if they knew I took their daughter's virginity. Yeah that wouldn't go over very well. Thinking about what happened last night brings a smile to my lips. There is a knock on my bedroom door and then Destiny came in.

"Hey" I said

"Hey I thought you might want some company plus I want to know what happened with you and Sarah on your little one day romance fest" she said

"It was fun" I said

"Oh my god you had sex with her didn't you?" she asked

"Maybe" I said

"You skank" she said with a laugh

"Like you haven't slept with Landon" I defended

"No I haven't" she replied

"Ok you know what this is way too much sibling bonding time so can we please talk about something else" I said

"Ok" she said "You haven't seen Cage yet have you?"

"No" I replied

"He is so cute Uncle John dressed him in a little football jersey and a pair of jean shorts" she told me

"I didn't know they made shorts for 3 moths old babies" I said

"Neither did I but it was cute" she said

"Listen I'm sorry for being a jerk to you before I got help" I said

"I know you are i just wish you would have at least told me that you needed help you are still my brother" she said

"Yeah I know but after the accident it just hurt too much" I said cringing at the memories

"Well you know you can always train with me and the rest of the family it will give you something to do" she said

"Nah I know what I want to be I think maybe a sports therapist" I said

"I think that would be great for you" she said

"Me too" I agreed


	13. Great dad

It had been two months since I had last seen Sarah I talked to her a couple of times but that was it. I was sitting on my bed playing around with my guitar. I was playing the theme to the Phantom of the Opera, I'm not a big fan of that song but it sounds sick on a guitar. Well anyways I was jamming when I heard a knock at the door I groaned when I realized that I had to get up and answer it because nobody else was home they were at my grandparents celebrating Destiny's victory in her first wrestling tournament. So I walked down the stairs that led to the front hall and was surprised when I saw Sarah standing there.

"Hey" I said trying not to sound too excited.

"Hi" she said giving me a weak smile

"Come in" I said moving aside to let her in

"Thanks" she said she had her arms wrapped around herself and it looked as if she was cold.

"Do you wanna sit down?" I asked her

"Yeah" she said

I lead her into the living room. She looked around and then smiled.

"This place hasn't changed, I used to love coming here because this place is so full of love" she said with a smile.

"I've never really thought about it that way bit I guess you are right" I replied

She sat down on our couch and I sat next to her. She was practically shaking.

"Sarah are you ok?" I asked

"Deacon... I... I'm pregnant" she said

It took me a few minutes to comprehend what she was saying. But then I smiled.

"How could you possibly be happy about this, we are 16 and we are bringing a baby into this world?" she asked in a cynical tone.

"You are right we are bringing a new life into this world the one thing my father said to me that I will always remember this that there in no better feeling than holding your child in your arms and I for one can't wait to experience that" I said

"What do you think your parents are going to say what if they kick you out like my parents did" she said as she started to cry.

"Baby it's alright they won't kick us out and if god forbid they do we will make it because we love each other" I said wiping away her tears.

A little while later we were sitting on my couch and I was playing around with my guitar my parents walked into the house. Mom was the first one to walk into the room she had this weird look on her face it was a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Deacon where did you learn that song?" she asked. I stopped playing and thought about the question to tell the truth I had never heard the song before I thought I had made it up.

"I thought I made it up but from the look on your face it looks like you have heard it before" I said. Dad walked into the room with the same look.

"Why is he playing Dave's theme song?" he asked. Mom looked at him like he had just said something really insensitive and then left the room.

"Ok that was weird, by the way hi Sarah" he said

"Hi Mr. Orton" she replied

"Not that I have any problem with you being here because you are always welcome but why and how did you get here?" he asked

"Dad, Sarah and I have an announcement to make" I said

"Ok well let me go and get your mother and then you can make this big announcement" he said

Randy's Pov

Alex was in our room sitting on the bed.

"It was 17 years yesterday"she said

"I know but he is in a better place now" I said. Part of me knew deep down that that was a load of shit nobody deserves to die when they are in the prime of their life.

"Rans you know I love you right?" she asked

"I did until 5 seconds ago" I said jokingly

"I just miss him sometimes like I'll see something and be live Dave loved that but when Deacon was playing that song it all came back" she said

"Dave was like a brother to me it hurts to know he is gone but then I thank him for giving me you" I said

"You are so sweet sometimes" she commented

"Yeah well that's me for ya" I replied "by the way Deacon and Sarah have an announcement to share"

"This can't be good" she said

"Yeah but you never know" I said. Deep down I had this feeling I knew what they were going to say and that this was going to change all of our lives.

We walked out into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"Mom and dad this is something big" Deacon said. Alex gave my hand a little squeeze she truly had no idea what was going to come out of her baby boy's mouth.

"Sarah and I are having a baby" he said. Yep this is exactly what I thought he was going to say. Alex had turned white from shock. I got up and left the room after I had calmed myself down enough to talk I walked back into the room. Alex was still sitting there not saying a word.

"God dammit Deacon you both are 16 years old what the hell were you thinking?" I asked as I paced the room.

"Well dad you yourself said that if two people loved each other enough to want to share their bodies with each other then that was ok, Sarah and I love each other " he said "but then again look at you dad weren't you the one who almost married a complete and total psycho because she lied to you and told you she was pregnant"

Ouch that one hit a nerve I walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the gym a really long work out would help me vent my anger and keep me from beating the hell out of my son.

Alex's Pov

"Deacon Kristopher that was way out of line" I yelled

"It's true" he said

"I don't care if it came out of the pope's mouth it was still way disrespectful and mean" I said

"I'll be right back don't move" I said standing up and exiting the room.

I could hear Ozzy Osbourne's Sabbath bloody Sabbath blaring from the gym.

'Oh god he is pissed' I thought to myself.

He had his shirt off and was hitting a punching bag full force.

"You know it isn't really fair the bag can't hit back" I said

"He does things to spite me doesn't he, have I really been that bad of a father to him?" he asked

"Of course not you are the best father in the world, you are right up there with your dad and Colin" I replied

"Am I really?" he asked

"Yeah"I answered "besides we would probably be in the same position he is in right now if we weren't separated". He laughed.

"You are probably right" he said " so what are we going to do?"

"What can we do but be supportive" I said

"I guess you are right but I don't think I'm old enough to be called grandpa" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah well 40 isn't exactly the age I'd want to be called grandma either" I said sarcastically

"Ya know for 40 you still look damn sexy" he said

"I could say the same thing about you but I really don't have to because just look at yourself" I said eying his naked chest up and down.

"Well we should probably deal with the children now" he said

"Yeah" I agreed

"The others are home" he said

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Because I heard Davie cry about 2 seconds ago" he replied

"What are they doing to my baby?" I asked leaving the gym.

Davie was right in the middle of a tantrum when I got upstairs.

"What is going on?" I asked

"He is just tired mom" Deacon said he picked Davie up and started to rock him.

I smiled at this sight right then I knew Deacon was going to make a great dad not that it surprised me much because he was raised by a great dad.

A/N: Ok I took a little break but now I am back and better than ever so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Ok and tell me what you think Deacon and Sarah's baby should be and some names that I could use because I'm all out thanks.


	14. Girl time

Destiny's Pov

"What about Thomas for a boy" I suggested

"I don't know Des" Sarah said rubbing her swollen stomach

"Well let's change the topic I get to go to Raw tonight and get all up in some of the Diva's faces for a tv segment that should be fun" I said waving my hands up in the air. Then I got bored of sitting on my bed so I got up and turned on a cd. I wasn't paying attention and grabbed my mother's "Adam" cd it started playing.

"Wow wrong cd" I said and was about to change it

"Wait isn't that your mom singing?" Sarah asked

"Yeah she wrote this cd for my brother Adam" I replied

"Wait you don't have a brother Adam" she said

"Deacon has never told you about Adam?" I asked

"Ok well think about it this way Blondie if I knew about him I wouldn't be asking the question would I" she retorted.

"Hey I have brown hair, you are the only blonde" I shot back

"Whatever Stacy" I heard her mumble

"What was that?" I asked her knowing exactly what she said

"You are so lucky you are pregnant or I would so kick your ass" I joked.

"Whatever now tell me about your brother" she said

"Well before my mom had me and Deacon this was way back when mom and dad first got married, she was pregnant but she didn't know it so she went to OVW to train and got slammed and ended up having a miscarriage" I explained "the baby was a boy who my parents named Adam Michael"

"That is so sad" she said

"Yeah my mom took it really hard she wouldn't look at my father for about 2 weeks after it happened" I said

"Why?" she asked

"She blamed herself for my brother's death and she thought he did too and she didn't want to see it in his eyes" I answered

"So how did she get over it?" Sarah asked

"I have no idea you'd have to ask her" I replied

"Maybe I will" she said

Then dad entered my bedroom.

"Hey girls" he said

"Hey dad" I said

"Hey Mr Orton" Sarah said

"Sarah please call me Randy or because you are my son's fiancée call me dad but no Mr Orton it makes me think my dad is over" he said.

Sarah nodded and smiled "ok dad" she said.

"Des just wanted to let you know we have to be leaving soon" he said

"Ok dad I'm all packed" I replied

"Why are you listening to Adam's song" he asked

"Ha ha dad Adam's song which is a Blink 182 song very funny" I said

"Hey I thought it was" he said

"You were the only one" I said

"Come on Sarah help a guy out" he said

"Sorry dad but that was way corny" she said.

I grabbed my bags and headed to th car. Of course I had my i pod because I never left home without it.

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember that it's the first time that I saw her there_

She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Every thing's better when she's around  
Can't wait until her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

"What are you listening to?" Dad asked

"The Rock show by Blink" I replied

"Is there ever a time when you aren't listening to Blink 182?" he asked

"Dad I am dating the drummer's son" I said

"Sorry I try to forget that part" he said

I just laughed sometimes my dad was a real spaz but I loved him anyways.


	15. My love is your love

Randy's Pov

I heard Alex playing around in her studio she was sitting at her piano singing an old Whitney Houston song.

_If tomorrow is judgment day (sing mommy)  
And I'm standin' on the front line  
And the lord ask me what I did w/ my life  
I will say I spent it with you_

If I wake up in world war 3  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you comin' with me

She looked at the keyboard in frustration. I prayed for her to continue the song.

_Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of amistad couldn't hold us_

If I lose my fame and fortune  
And I'm homeless on the street  
And I'm sleepin' in grand central station  
It's okay if you're sleepin' with me

As the years they pass us by  
We stay young through each other's eyes  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay as long as I got you babe

I went over to her and kissed the back of her neck she jumped a little but then relaxed. I took a seat next to her on the piano bench. She looked at me and then back at the keyboard.

"Please continue" I all but pleaded

She thought about it for a minute and then continued.

_Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of amistad couldn't hold us_

If I should die this very day  
Don't cry, cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay  
And no matter what people day  
I'll be waiting for you after judgment day

Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of amistad couldn't hold us

"You have a beautiful voice but you don't ever use it anymore" I said

She sighed knowing I was right.

"I haven't had time being a mother to 8 children and a soon to be grandmother doesn't leave much time for anything else" she said

"Do you regret this life?" I asked afraid of the answer

She took my face in her hands.

"I have never once regretted us or our children I love you and them so much always remember that" she said

"It doesn't seem that long ago we were the carefree kids" he said

"I know" she said in a voice barely above a whisper

"Sometimes I wish I was here more" I said

"You did what you had to do and never regret that because we wouldn't want you to do anything less than what you love"

"I guess" I said

"Why is it so unnaturally quiet?" she asked

"I have sent the children away so you and I can have some alone time" I replied

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind" she said with a smile

I had already set everything up a candle lit dinner in our back yard, maybe some dancing, this night was going to be perfect.

The look of shock on her face when she had seen all that I had done was priceless. After dinner we just sat there enjoying the silence. I got up from my chair and went over to hers.

"May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand.

"There is no music" she said

"I grabbed the remote to the radio I had sitting on the porch. Lonestar's Amazed started to play. She smiled and took my hand. We were dancing she had her head resting on my chest.

"Rans have i ever told you about the first time I knew I was really in love with you?" she asked

"No I don't think you have" I said

"It was when we were 9 and I had to get my tonsils out and you showed up at the hospital with a huge plastic bag filled with stuffed animals and my favorite peach roses" she said.

I smiled at her because I remembered that day very well.

A poem came to me at just that moment.

_Love is patient and kind, it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense, nor is it resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others' sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There are three things that last, faith, hope and love and the greatest of these is love._

Ok the end of another chapter I think I'm going to be ending this story soon unless I get enough reviews to inspired me to write more but if not there will be like 3 or 4 new chapters. Thanks for reading

Ashley


	16. Your song

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world Your Song -Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge)_

In the middle of May Deacon Kristopher Orton and Sarah Marie Haas were married. It was a beautiful ceremony in a little church in the rural section of St Louis. (A/N: picture the wedding from A Walk to Remember).

Deacon's Pov

"Sarah were does it say to connect this?" I asked my wife who was reading the directions on how to set up our child's bassinet.

"In the little hole thing" she replied

"You are so much help" I said standing up

"Well I was the one who told you to wait for your father to come back and help you, by now he is a pro at putting these things together" she said. By now she was showing. She tried to get up from the chair she was sitting in but couldn't. I laughed a little.

"Oh you think this is funny you try being 6 months pregnant" she yelled

"Sweetie I was only kidding" I said helping her up.

"I'm not speaking to you right now" she replied walking away.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. My mother was making dinner.

"Need some help?" I asked

"I could always use some help from my favorite son" she said

"We are all your favorites" I said as I started peeling potatoes.

"Exactly that way there is no rivalry" she said with a smile

"How do you do it I mean 8 children mine isn't even here yet and I'm already a wreck?" I asked

"I try to remember that I love you all and that usually keeps me from killing you" she said with a small laugh.

"Ha ha" I said

Just then Destiny walked into the room she looked exhausted.

"Hey honey" mom said

"Hi" Destiny replied

"Hard session?" mom asked

"Yeah" Destiny answered

"What are you learning now?" she asked

"Moonsaults and cross bodies" she said "I can't wait till character development starts"

"You wanted this life remember" mom said

"And I love it but it takes a lot out of you" Destiny commented

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said as I washed my hand and went to answer the door. I opened the door and was shocked to find Jackie standing there.

"Mrs Haas t...this is a surprise please come in" I stuttered

"Thank you Deacon" she said with a smile. I could tell she didn't hate me but she was going by what her husband said. Charlie wasn't a bad guy he was just old fashioned I can't blame him for kicking his daughter out but that doesn't keep me from thinking he is an asshole for doing so.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sarah asked from the top of the stairs.

"I came to see you sweetheart" Jackie replied

"Why?" Sarah asked

"Because I miss you and I love you" she replied

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have let daddy kick me out" Sarah said

"Sarah I think you should at least hear your mother out" I said

"Deacon this is between me and my mother" she said

"Ok fine I'll be upstairs" I said passing by Sarah and going back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later I heard the front door close. Sarah passed by the kitchen and went into our room. I followed her and entered our room to find Sarah sitting with her knees up resting her head against them crying. I went and put my arms around her.

"I hate them" she said in between sobs

"Shh it's ok you don't really hate them" I said

"Yes I do I hate them and I always will" she said

"Don't say that because if something happens you won't be able to forgive yourself what they did was wrong but fighting them isn't going to help anything" I said

"Who could they do that I can't imagine kicking our child out of the only home it knows" she said

"That is because you are the caring person who I fell in love with, sometimes I think I don't deserve you" I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Deacon" she said

"I love you too baby and I always will"


	17. Bless the broken road

Alex's Pov

Wow it seemed so long since the last time I had been to Washington DC this place was like a second home to me. I'm standing over the polished rock that has haunted me for what seems like forever.

"Hey Dave" I said "it's been a while since I've been here I know I can't say that I have an excuse because I don't I guess it is just too hard"

"You know what I heard on the radio the other day the song you used to hum remember Bless the broken road, I cried really hard it wasn't a bad cry it was more like me remembering" I continued my conversation "A lot has been going on I'm going to be a grandmother but you already knew that Deacon told me about you talking to him when he was in the coma and I just wanted to thank you for that and to say that I love you and it wasn't until after you died did I truly realize that, you deserved so much better than me I truly don't know why you loved me"

And then something came over me I began to sing the song Bless the broken road

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

It felt good to sing again for a while I had lost my voice. I smiled although I knew I would probably preform again it felt good knowing that I had gotten my passion back.

"Even now you are helping me Dave thank you and I want you to know you are always in my thoughts and prayers I love you" I said as I kissed the grave.

That night was going to be the last performance Randy and I were going to be apart of because we both decided that we needed to retire. The show went off without a hitch Randy won his last match with me by his side the way it should be. It seemed strange that this was the place where we retired but then again I had learned that fate worked in strange ways. After the match the whole family came down to celebrate. As we walked to the back the whole crowd including Dave's family were on their feet cheering for us.

Our friend Rob Szatkowski aka Rob Van Dam came over and shook Randy's hand.

"Good match I'm gonna miss you man" Rob said

"I'll miss you too" Randy replied

Deacon and Sarah came strolling up behind us they were holding hands. It was a cute picture considering the aggravation those two caused me eachday.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" they both replied

"Awsome match pops" Deacon said

"Thanks and if you call me pops again I'll be forced to open a can of whoop ass on you" Randy replied

"Gimmick infringement" Deacon said

"What the hell do I care I'm retired" Randy said

I noticed Sarah looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sarah honey are you alright?" I asked

"To be honest I think I am going into labor" she said

"Oh god ok let's get you to the hospital" I said ushering her to the car. Then I noticed the guys were still standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"You two get your asses in this car now" I yelled

They did as they were told and we drove to the hospital. I called Destiny and filled her in on what was going on. She told me that she would get the kids together and get them to the hospital asap. We had been sitting there in the waitng room for about 4 hours nothing new had been said to us. I was really worried because the baby was about 3 weeks early but then again Brooklyn was about the same when she was born.

Deacon's Pov

I walked out of the delivery room to find practically every person that I knew sitting in the waitingroom.

"It's a boy Xander Charles Orton 5 pounds 2 ounces" I told them.

My parents were the firstto envelop me in a hug.

"Congradulations son" dad said.

But then something terrible happened an alarm started going off and doctors started rushing towards Sarah's room. I tried to enter the room but they wouldn't let me in.

"That is my wife and son in there" I kept screaming but nobody seemed to care.

After what seemed like hours a doctor finally came out I stood up to talk to him it was obvious that I had been crying.

"Deacon I'm so sorry..."

Ok that is enough for tonight it's 2 am and I'm really tired. I'll update either tomorrow or the next day.


	18. End

3 years later

Deacon's Pov

I'm lying with my eyes closed on a beach in Cancun mom and dad are renewing their vows. I'm 19 now I feel so old. Then there was a sudden thud and a lot of weight on my chest.

"Daddy you aren't supposed to be sleeping" 3 year old Xander told me.

I smiled and opened my eyes. God he looked so much like his mother. Tears entered my eyes. Sarah had died 3 years before due to complications with Xander's delivery I missed her every day but on some days the pain felt better than others. For about 4 months I couldn't even look at my own son the pain was too much. My mother raised him until one day she told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and start taking responsibility for my son. Xander got off my chest and went over to go play with his new 3 month old twin cousins Asher James aka A.J. Barker and Gerard Tyler Barker. Yeah my sister and Landon have been married for a year now. Destiny became a diva in June of last year and I couldn't be more proud of her. As for me when I'm not chasing Xander around I'm attending Springfield college for Sports Medicine and after that I start my job with the WWE. Hey I said I didn't want to be a wrestler I never said I didn't want to work with my family. The hardest time I have ever had was at Sarah's funeral I did something nobody ever thought I would do I sang it took me two weeks but I found the perfect song Come what may it is from the movie Moulin Rouge it's a really beautiful song but anyways back to now. Xander has the privilege of have a close relationship with both his sets of grandparents. Charlie and Jackie came to their senses after Sarah died. It is sad that it took her death to make them realize that they were wrong. I decided to get up and go for a swim I scooped up Xander and brought him into the water with me. He was laughing really hard, that sound was music to my ears. My whole life is changed I live for my son he is my world and I think that Sarah is looking down at us making sure that we are ok.

"Thank you Sarah" I said silently to myself.

I'm no longer falling from grace I'm glad to be alive and I can't imagine it any other way.

The End.

Well what did you guys think I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
